


It woke you and I up from the ordinary

by galaxiaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Clones, Mind Control, Robots, Supernatural Elements, kidnapping sorta?, rebellion?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiaaa/pseuds/galaxiaaa
Summary: In a world where you’re either supernatural or superhuman, Donghyuck finds that he is stuck in the between, as a normal human. His friends are either in a werewolf pack, a vampire clan, or working with the elites in mastering their powers. His internal crisis is paused for a moment when Mark, his roommate with superpowers goes missing. Donghyuck and his supernatural friends go out on the search for their friend while learning of new secrets and abilities.





	It woke you and I up from the ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> tw: guns and blood

_ “We need it repaired in three hours.”  _

_ “It’s going to take me a day just to get it restarted!”  _

_ “Three hours.”  _

“Hey Mark!” Donghyuck greets his roommate as he gets home. 

“Hello Hyuck.” He gets a reply from a sleepy Mark. 

“127 been working you hard huh?” 

“Yeah… Wanna invite the rest and we can watch a movie?” 

“Sure! I’ll go and ask them.” 

dReAm

**fullsun:** you guys wanna come over and we can go to the movies?

**Jenojam:** yasssss

**Mochisung:** disgusting 

**Mochisung:** but ye

**Jenojam:** what's wrong with me saying yasss?

**Jenojam:** also nana and ren said they’d come 

**fullsun:** chenle?

**dolphin:** yES I WILL COME 

**fullsun:** fun

“Mark they said they’d come over.” Donghyuck says, “Are you sure your okay? You look kind of dead.” 

“I’m sure. I just can't get this one robot to move the way I need it to.” Mark replies from the couch. 

Their friends show up at their apartment and start bickering on which movie they should see. 

“Detective Pikachu!” Jisung yells.

“Far From Home!” Jaemin yells back.

“What about Endgame?” Renjun says in the midst of it. 

“I am not crying again!” Chenle shouts. 

“I'm with Jisung on this one.” Jeno adds. 

The seven end up going to the movies with the goal to see Detective Pikachu but the feeling happiness over Pokémon is over when Mark, walking at the back of the group with Donghyuck disappears out of thin air. 

“GUYS MARK JUST DISAPPEARED!” Donghyuck panics. Which leads the other five to panic as well looking for their friend. 

“Renjun can you track him??” Jaemin asks the vampire standing under an umbrella. 

Renjun closes his eyes for a minute fangs biting into his lip. “I… can’t find him.” Renjun says dejected. 

“Try your yelling thing Chenle!” Jisung asks. 

“Okay everyone, cover your ears!” Chenle then screams a high pitched squeal trying to locate Mark with the echo. “I don't know where he went.” 

“Jisung, Jeno..?” Chenle starts but sees both of them covering their ears wincing in pain. “I told you to cover your ears! You stupid werewolves with super hearing!”

While Jeno and Jisung are trying to recover Donghyuck stands in the same place Mark was. 

“I could have sworn I saw someone here.” Donghyuck thinks aloud. 

“Who could it have been that wanted Mark?” Renjun asks. 

“Hey Jeno do you hear that?” Jisung asks his fellow werewolf. 

“Nope. Still can't hear anything, but what is it?” Jeno says. 

“Propellers. Too small to be a helicopter.” Jisung says surveying the area with his eyes. “We should probably head back, no matter how much I want to see a 3D Pikachu it might be safer at Hyuck’s place.” 

“The youngest being the most responsible? That's new.” Jaemin teases which gets a kick to his shins. 

Th _ e  _ six boys make their way back to the apartment. Once there they go through Mark’s room looking for any leads to his disappearance. 

After searching through Mark’s desk they find no leads to his whereabouts. “I’m going to call Johnny.” Donghyuck says holding his phone.

Donghyuck presses the contact and waits 3 rings for an oddly quiet Johnny to speak. “ _ Hello you’ve reached Johnny, who is this?”  _

“ _ Johnny! It's Haechan, Mark’s roommate remember? Anyways, Mark went missing would you know where he might be? _ ” Donghyuck says hurriedly. 

Johnny hesitates and breathes a couple of times into the phone before answering. “ _ I’m sorry, Haechan, I haven't seen him in a while so I can't help you. I’ll tell you a number and maybe they can help you.” _

“ _ Sorry Haechan I’ve got to go _ .” Static comes from the other side of the call and some speaking that is indecipherable then the line goes dead. There is a message on Donghyuck’s phone. 

**Johnny:** Sorry I am unable to help, maybe this person can help:  _ xxx-xxx-x127 _

Donghyuck recognizes the phone number as 127’s company number. 

“Johnny’s not going to help.” Donghyuck tells his friends, “He said he hadn’t seen Mark for a while.”

“I could try asking Doyoung, he's got a soft spot for me.” Jeno says, “But it’s going to take a couple days to reach him, and we might not have that much time.” 

The mood drops and eventually the six boys end up sprawled around Mark and Donghyuck’s living room.

“Your ears are okay right?” Chenle asks Jeno and Jisung. They nod in affirmation relieving Chenle’s worry.

“Have you ever wondered what Mark even does for a living?” Donghyuck asks. “Because all I know about his job is that he trains and masters his powers as a superhuman. But all he’s ever told me is he controls robots.”

“That’s a weird power.” Chenle says. 

“You’re the one who screeches to see things!” Jisung says, head popping up and hitting Chenle in the chin. “Ow!!” They say in unison. 

“Does that mean there's going to be a robot rebellion?” Renjun, ever the theorist asks excitedly. “And he's fighting against it?”

“Renjun I don't think Mark would do that considering he says, ‘ _ I can't get this robot to work the way I need it too _ .’ every time I ask him how his day was.” Donghyuck says. 

They decide to watch anime to numb their minds of the disappearance. Around the second episode of Haikyuu!! Jaemin pipes up. “Do you think we could sneak in to 127 to figure out where Mark might be?” 

“127 has like the highest security in the city!” Jeno argues and pauses the episode. 

“But we could get in, their cameras would just pick up a stray dog and a couple of dark flying creatures!” 

“Okay, but that's when your inside. How are you getting inside?” 

“We’ll just slit their throats and drain them dry-” 

“We are not killing to try and save Mark.” Renjun states. “Yet.”

“Not even a little bite?” Jaemin tries. 

“Wait,” Jisung starts. “We can get the blood suckers and Jeno in but what about us?” He points to himself and Donghyuck. 

“Yeah… I’m kind of useless here.” Donghyuck says sheepishly. 

Renjun with all seriousness takes Donghyuck’s face into his hands. “Hyuck. You are not useless. You just haven't learnt about yourself yet.”

“That was cute.” Jeno says and hugs the younger. 

“What if Jaemin, Renjun and I just hide in Hyuck’s coat while Jeno is in his wolf form being ‘walked’ by Jisung?” Chenle prompts. “We go to the entrance and Hyuck gets us in because he knows the place and someone is bound to remember him and let him in. We then ask to see Mark and then maybe, close the person that's leading us to him’s eyes.” 

“Chenle I said no killing.” Renjun says. 

“It’s not like I said kill! I said closing their eyes.” Chenle argues.

In the end, they decided that if needed they would maybe kill any human that might harm them in their quest. 

The anime is left unfinished as the viewers went off to find their friend. 

At the entrance of 127 there are two boys and a wolf waiting for entrance. 

“I bet they’re just watching us now.” Jisung says as his eyes dart to the security cameras in view. Jeno growls in agreement. 

“And we got so close too!” Donghyuck says slightly defeated. “I can literally picture what we could see if we got in now.” He grips his head. “Weird headache just came, ow.” 

“You'll be okay right?” Jisung says with one hand petting Jeno and the other putting a reassuring hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

All of a sudden they disappear. 

And end up inside the building they were stuck outside of right in front of a door labeled ‘Lee’.

“Woah. Who did that?” Jisung stands in awe when Donghyuck slumps over him. The bats fly out of his jacket and transform back into their human forms. 

“I think Hyuck just teleported us inside.” Renjun says as he checks the human’s pulse. “He's alive just unconscious. Teleporting that far for the first time must have taken a lot out of him.” 

Jeno turns back into a human and picks up Donghyuck and places him on his back. Jaemin is about to open the door when a voice startles them. 

“I wouldn't open that door if I were you.” 

Jisung speaks up. “Why not? We’re just looking for our friend and Lee is his last name.” 

“That room is Lee Taeyong’s. His ability is this weird light thing, and he can't really control it. Wouldn't want you to be blinded.” The voice replies, the body coming into the light. It was a man with wolf ears and a tail sticking out behind him. 

“Hey, do you know a Yangyang by any chance?” The man looks at Jeno and asks. 

“The little punk? Yeah, I know a Yangyang.” Jeno replies.

“Thought so, he used to be my buddy in the pack till his family moved. He talked about this guy that could turn into a wolf without the moon.” He pauses. “I’m Hendery.” Hendery puts his hand out. 

Jeno shakes his hand. “Cool, I’m Jeno.” 

“Would you by any chance know where another superhuman with the last name Lee might be?” Jisung asks from behind Jeno.

“No I was taken here from the park while I was taking my dogs out for a walk. They must have heard from somewhere that I could talk to dogs, but it's because I’m half.” Hendery says pointing to his ears. “And I’ve been stuck in a blank room for a couple hours so I just snuck out.” 

“Well since this idea was a bust, want to get out of here?” Jeno says. 

Hendery is about to answer when the door marked ‘Lee’ opens revealing a man in a dazzling outfit. He turns towards the 7 boys. “Hey who let you in here?” 

The vampires cringe away from the brightness of the man and transform back into bats in an instant and fly under Donghyuck’s jacket.

“Wait a minute, is that you Haechan?” The glittering man asks.

The person in question rises from his slumber. “Hello Taeyong.” Jeno lets him off his back as he transforms back into a wolf. “We were looking for Mark but instead ended up at you door.”

The comment earns a laugh from the elder. “True you have to be careful when it comes to us.” Taeyong looks around behind Donghyuck to see Jisung who was definitely not hiding a werewolf behind him. 

“How did you get here?” Taeyong takes control of the lights in the room as he darkened everything except the ones above them. “Someone is behind you that shouldn't be… Give me them.” He demands as the lights seem to brighten above them, but then the lights go back to normal.

“Taeyong? What are you doing out here?” A soft male voice asks. 

“Taeil, I…” Taeyong starts. “I don't know what I was doing…” 

“It's okay. Come with me and let’s get something to eat.” Taeil walks to Taeyong and leads him away from the seven boys. Taeil turns towards them and mouths ‘go’. 

They manage to get down to the lobby of the building when a security guard yells at the escaping boys in the lobby. The boys scream and scatter towards the exit. The guard starts shooting at Donghyuck but his shots seem to be repelling. “Can someone get MOON to take this barrier spell off these boys that got in here? They’ve taken UNKNOWN with them.” The guard yells into a walkie talkie. 

Taeil is dragged by two black suited and masked men into the lobby followed by Taeyong in the arms of three men with sunglasses on. “MOON break their shields.” The security guard points to the three gathered boys in the centre of the room. Jeno managed to escape in his wolf form and was somewhere. 

Jaemin flies out of Donghyuck’s jacket and transforms into his human form, and he hisses loudly. 

“Vampire??!” The guard screams and stars shooting. “TY! Blind the vampire!” 

Everything is a blur from there because all of a sudden shots of lightning and bullets fly and then Jisung, Hendery, Donghyuck and Jaemin disappear. 

They end up in front of the theatre they were going to go to earlier meeting with a worried Jeno eating a hot dog. “I’m so sorry I panicked and then my stomach thought before my brain and well at least I came to our rendezvous point.”

Donghyuck’s head starts spinning again and he’s about to fall when Chenle catches him. “I’m lucky you teleported us inside or else Renjun and I would be fried.” He says to the sleeping boy.

The six boys decide to introduce themselves to Hendery. “Well since I’m pretty sure my dogs were smart enough to go back home, I’ve got some time to kill, so movie on me?” Hendery offers.

The boys take the offer and go watch Detective Pikachu. 

At the end of the movie Hendery’s phone rings, and he picks it up. “Hello?” 

“Yes. I went to the movies.” 

“I’ll be there in ten.” 

He hangs up and shakes Jeno’s hand again. 

“Thanks for saving me back there. I hope I see you soon.” Hendery smiles and leaves the group. The group walks back to Donghyuck’s house. 

“So Mark’s still missing, we made a friend, and watched 3D Pikachu.” Jisung says as he falls onto the couch.

“And 127 looks pretty sketchy.” Jaemin adds falling as well.   
  


When evening comes, the werewolves and vampires leave for a werewolf and vampire peace gathering.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Renjun asks Donghyuck. “You can come with us all I have to do is ask the clan to make sure no one accidentally kills you.” 

“I’ll be fine. Besides I wouldn’t want to intrude on werewolf and vampire exclusive business.” Donghyuck smiles. 

The supernaturals exit Donghyuck and Mark’s house.

“Jeno, where did the leaders choose to meet this time?” Jaemin asks. 

“Werewolf territory. Come on vampires, we’ll lead the way.” Jeno turns into a wolf and starts running. 

“Jeno! Some of us can't turn into wolves!” Jisung complains but runs right after him.

They make it to werewolf territory and are met with the vampire clan and werewolf pack conversing about politics rather civilized. 

“Welcome boys, it's always lovely having you here every time we have one of these meetings.” The pack leader smiles widely at the arriving boys. “Oh and we also have some new werewolves over there, maybe you guys can help them learn how these meetings work?” 

“Sure.” Jisung replies. 

They walk to where the pack leader points and sees two werewolves sitting under a string of fairy lights. “Yangyang is that you?” Jeno runs to the other. 

“Jeno! Hello again!” Yangyang hugs the other. “It's been literally forever!” They hug and start to catch up.

“So Hendery, What are you two doing here?” Jisung asks.

“We were tagging along with our vampire friend and we ended up here.” Hendery replies looking at Jisung’s vampire friends. 

“Jaemin, Renjun and Chenle!” A happy sounding voice says. 

“Ten!” Jisung tells happily.

“Hello to you too Jisung.” 

“It's been almost forever! Where have you been?” Chenle asks.

“I traveled a bit, met some new people, and danced. The usual.” Ten smiles fangs glinting in the light.

They all catch up on new things through the night when the topic on human friends pops up. 

“Xiao Jun is like so calm about his powers, like sometimes he’ll just hover above the ground and then I join him in bat form and freak him out when he realizes.” Ten laughs. “What about you guys? What human friends have you made?” 

“Well there's Haechan, it's not his real name but, he’s the sunshine of our friend group. We recently learnt that he could teleport which was great, because it got us out of a pinch.” Renjun says. 

“And then there's Mark.” Jaemin starts. “He's the oldest out of all of us and he can control robots; he's also apart of 127, it's where the elite master their superpowers.” 

“You don't sound finished.” Ten says.

“He was walking with us but then suddenly disappeared.” Chenle says sadly.

Ten glances around then leads the seven boys outside and into his car. “You are here because you never know who might be listening.” 

“I know where Mark is.” Ten says. 

“Now, I’m giving you an address that you will go to on the day after the next. You will find your friend there.” Ten gives Chenle a piece of paper.

Ten kicks out the two werewolves and the three vampires back at the meeting then books it and leaves in his car. 

“We need to get to Hyuck.” They all agree to this statement and wait for the morning to come. 

The next day Jaemin walks to Donghyuck’s house in the blazing sun with the help of his ability and barges in. Donghyuck is in the living room sprawled on the couch with an anime paused on his laptop. 

“Hyuck. We found where Mark is.” Jaemin shakes Donghyuck awake. 

“Where?!” He awakens and grabs onto Jaemin.

“It's at this address. We can only get him tomorrow.” Jaemin gives him the paper.

Donghyuck reads and rereads the address to have it ingrained in his memory then gives the paper back. 

“Anyways, as the youngest in this room, I need to make sure your getting what you need to be healthy and prepared.” Jaemin gives a glass of water to Donghyuck. 

“And as the oldest here I need to make sure you actually got sleep. So did you sleep at all? I am not making coffee for you if you haven't.” 

“Fine, fine. I’ll crash on your couch.”

The next day, three vampires, two werewolves and a superhuman set out for the search of their friend. 

“Weishen Vee.” Chenle says as he drives up to the address. 

“It looks pretty familiar!” Renjun says as he gets out an umbrella above him to guard him from the sun. 

They all get out of Chenle’s fancy car and walk to the door of the building.

“ _ I see, you have come for your friend.”  _ A voice says from a speaker above.

“Yes! And we want him back!” Jisung yells upward. 

“ _ State your affiliation with your friend, and how you got here.”  _ The voice says.

“ _ Why do we have to do this again?” _

_ “Because we cant be sure just from their faces who knows maybe there's someone who can change to look like someone else out there.”  _

Jisung hears all this chatter, and yells. “It's clear you’ve expected us so let us in will you?” 

The door opens and Ten comes swooping down from his bat form. “Hey guys!” 

“Ten!!” Chenle yells.

“Come with me guys, Mark is this way.” Ten enters the darkness once again. 

The werewolves and vampires enter without a problem but Donghyuck trails outside of the building. “Uhh, guys? I can't really see where we’re going I’m not exactly nocturnal.” 

“That’s not a problem!” Ten says and goes up to his wrist. “Can I drink from you Haechan?” 

“It's okay, he can give you night vision if he bites you.” Renjun says calmly. 

Donghyuck lets Ten drink a bit of his blood and when he enters the dark building he sees where the walls and small decorations are, as if there was light. 

“Why is it so dark in this building anyways?” Jaemin asks Ten. 

“To scare off the normies.” Ten says leading the group to a room covered in glass. 

“Mark!” Donghyuck yells at the man in the middle of it. 

“Hyuck!” Mark goes to where their standing. “What are you guys doing here?” 

“We came because Ten said we could get you back!” Chenle yells. 

“I didn't exactly say that Chenle.” Ten points out. “I said that you would find Mark here not that you could get him back.”

“Wait what!?” Chenle and Jisung argue with the older. 

Donghyuck has other plans though, he sees where he's about to jump and he leaps and finds himself in the room with Mark. 

“Hyuck!” Mark runs and gives him a hug. “How did you manage to even get in here?” 

Donghyuck hugs him back his mind swimming. “Okay wait, slow down that's like my third time teleporting like that I’m still dizzy.” 

“You can teleport?!” 

“Yup. Learnt it when we were looking for you at 127.” 

“That's like, like so cool.” Mark smiles. “But wait, you looked for me at 127?” 

“Yeah, thought maybe someone would know where you went, but we were met with some complications. And I’m probably on the run for teleporting four guys away from 127.” Donghyuck laughs.

“Aw, your like the best friends a guy could have, you wanted to find me!” Mark hugs Donghyuck. 

“Now! The question is how do we get you out.” Donghyuck says looking where the supernaturals were standing. 

“Your not going anywhere.” A deep voice says, its source coming from every direction around the room.

“Ten! What was that?” Chenle freaks out. 

“Oh, I must have forgotten to say, but once you come in, you’re not allowed out.” Ten says nonchalantly as he turns into a bat and flaps away.

“Ten!!” The vampires screech for their brethren. 

“Guys! Cover your ears!” Chenle uses his echolocation to try and locate Ten, but instead it breaks the glass room around the superhumans.

“Well! Now we don't have to think of a way to get out!” Donghyuck says as he grabs Mark’s hand and leaps over the broken glass to their friends. 

“There's the propeller noise again!” Jisung says, while his eyes are trying to pinpoint the source. 

“Everyone grab on!” Donghyuck yells as he visualizes the driveway where their car was left parked. 

They disappear from the glass filled room and enter Chenle’s car. “Renjun! Start the car!” Renjun starts the car, but when he tries to move the car, it doesn't respond. 

“Someone is controlling the car!” Jaemin says as he turns into his bat form and hides under Donghyuck’s jacket joined by Chenle and Renjun. 

Jisung tried opening the door but a man appeared in front of it. “That isn't going to work.” 

Jeno tries the same thing on the other door but the man appears in front of it too. “You guys are tiring me out man!” 

“Guys wait! I need to talk to him.” Mark yells and the werewolves and Donghyuck let him get out of the car. 

“Mark! It's dangerous out here!” The man says. 

“I know Lucas, but we need to get them inside and explain!” Mark insists and leads Lucas inside the car. 

“Mark!” Jeno says as he watches Lucas and Mark get in the car. 

All of a sudden the car starts moving by itself into a hidden garage. The doors open and they get the car moves by itself towards the garage. 

“Why do you guys always cause so much trouble?” A man says to Ten and Hendery.

“The point of gathering them here is to explain what’s happening! Not saying, ‘blah blah you can't get out sike’ Ten.” 

“What? I didn't know Chenle would shatter all that glass!” Ten says a pout forming on his face. 

“It's not just that! Xuxi was in there! Your lucky he’s super fast and avoided all that glass!” 

“Actually Kun!” Lucas pipes up. “I stepped on some glass and my leg is kind of bleeding a lot.” 

“You! Went into my car! And got all this blood on my seats?!” Chenle swoops out from under Donghyuck’s jacket pointing accusingly at Lucas. “And you! Have some explaining to do!” He points at Ten. 

“Well, according to Sicheng there’s two other vampires with you. If they could come out, we can get this conversation started.” Kun says.

Jaemin and Renjun come out from under Donghyuck’s jacket while Hendery runs to get a first aid kit for Lucas. 

“Sicheng! I know you’re here, so could you get Yangyang and Xiao Jun down here so we can talk!” Kun says to no one in particular.

After Hendery gets back, he's followed by two boys and a familiar face. 

“Winwin!!” Mark and Donghyuck yell. 

“Hello.” He replies. 

“Okay now that we have everyone, let's just get introductions over with. I'm Kun, and I can control any vehicle in my sight.” Kun points to himself. “That's Ten he’s a vampire as you know, that's Winwin he can control and see through drones, Lucas has super speed, Xiao Jun can fly, Hendery is half werewolf, and Yangyang is a full werewolf.” 

“Woah! You can FLY?” Chenle asks Xiao Jun. “Like do you woosh! Like superman or do you have wings?!”

“Yup! I have these really cool wings that I can't show you now or else I would knock everything over, but just know that they’re big.” Xiao Jun replies. 

“That's so cool! I’m a vampire and I can make this really loud screech to echolocate!” Chenle says. 

“I am pretty acquainted with the screech.” Xiao Jun says. “I was there when you were looking for Mark, and you shrieked like someone stole your cat or something.” 

Chenle laughs his iconic dolphin-like laugh in reply. 

After getting acquainted Jaemin asks how they managed to get Mark. 

“I just ran past him and threw him over my shoulder.” Lucas says nonchalantly. 

“Wow! You must be strong!” Chenle says in awe.

“Oh why thank you. You see these guns?” Lucas flexes his arms. 

They all laugh at Lucas’s attempt at showing how strong he was. 

“So the reason we took Mark was to take out a tracker chip in his bloodstream.” Kun starts saying pointing to a broken computer chip on the table. “127 is a dangerous place for superhumans despite their advertisements. Every superhuman goes to 127 at least once in their life to see if they can apply for their elite force. Lucas, Xiao Jun and I didn't make it, but Winwin did.” 

“127 takes you in and starts essentially brainwashing you until you have no control over your own mind. A simple gesture can be made so you could start killing anyone they would order you to. They're using innocent humans as literal weapons to take over something.” Winwin explains. “They break then remake you into their perfect doll. And if you disobey their orders they punish you with more mind games.”

“Winwin, how did you get out then?” Renjun asks.

“I had the most control over my powers so I was the best one there. I didn't disobey too many times so I had some sanity and logic left. I asked Mark to make me a collapsible robot so I could transmit a message to these guys,” Winwin points to the other superhumans. “I recorded a message for the robot and attached it to a drone which I then flew here. They got the message and bailed me out with Lucas running past the sensors.” 

Lucas shrugs as Hendery finishes bandaging his leg. “Thanks bro. Anyways, what now? We have Mark can we save the rest of them?” 

“Save who?” Jisung asks. 

“We’re going to save the superhumans trapped by 127.” Kun replies. “Then we're going to force 127 out of business, and save the music industry.” 

“Music industry?” Jeno asks.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you to stream WAYV. Sorry Ten.” Renjun says pointing to his phone which then starts playing the song Regular.

“Oh, that's cool.” Mark says. 

“Okay. Here's what we know about the members of 127.” Kun points to his notes on a desk. “The oldest, known as MOON has the ability to create and dispel force fields, shields, and barriers.” 

“Oh! I remember him!” Jisung says. “His name is Taeil and he seemed pretty self aware.”

“That’s good to know. Next up is the cloner. His name is Doyoung, code named BUNNY. He can clone himself multiple times, and the trick to tell if it's a clone is to see if he’ll cringe. If he does, that's the real one if not the clone will disappear.” Winwin says. “Mark anything I missed?” 

“Not anything that I can think of.” Mark replies. 

“Well then, next we have John… D?” Kun questions. 

“Johnny!” Donghyuck yells. “That's his DJ name, as he was a DJ before joining 127. He has the ability to create things with music! But it has to be what he's thinking about and not the specific song name, for example if he was playing Simon Says, it wouldn't make everyone start playing the game.” 

“Interesting information.” Kun adds to his notes. “Next is someone we want to avoid if he’s being mind controlled. Jaehyun, also known as PEACH. He has the ability to analyze anything and anybody with one look at them.” 

“Jaehyun hasn't been seen a lot outside of his room so I’m not sure if there's anything new.” Mark says. 

“TAKOYAKI PRINCE, Yuta. Gravity manipulation, ability to manipulate the gravity of anything he touches.” Winwin says sightly sad.

“That's like the best code name ever what the heck?” Jaemin says in awe. 

“Jungwoo. We’re pretty sure his code name is his name but we’re not exactly sure. He can crystallize his body and then shatter it.” Winwin continues. “Mark anything to add?” 

“JWOO is his code name.” Mark replies.

“That is so cute.” Jaemin adds. 

“Lastly, the most dangerous to vampires is TY, or Taeyong.” Kun finishes. 

“We saw him at 127!” Chenle says. “He was like a dazzling disco ball!”

“Yes, Taeyong can manipulate light.” Mark says. 

“But, it seemed like he was unstable.” Jeno adds. “He was about to zap us out into oblivion until Taeil showed up and calmed him down.”

“Noted.” Kun says. 

“Now that we have that, what do we do now?” Yangyang says from his spot on the floor where he flopped to in boredom. 

“We slit some throats, break some things, and save some people. It's simple.” Renjun and Jaemin say together. 

“Well it's obviously not that simple.” Ten says correcting the younger vampires. “The security there doesn't let just anyone in, let alone 14 guys looking for superhumans.” 

“I mean… I could teleport you inside.” Donghyuck says quietly. 

“No!” Mark replies loudly. “I mean, I don't want you to get hurt getting us inside Hyuck.”

They argue about how to get in when an explosion goes off somewhere above them. 

“What was that?!” Kun yells checking the security system. He selects a camera facing the entrance of the building where two men are standing turning on the microphone their voices ring throughout the room. 

“It seems like the walls are blast proof.” One of them says while holding a melodica in one hand and the other some sort of explosive. 

“I could have told you that JOHND.” The other man says. “I have analyzed the building and found fourteen men. Body signatures say there are four vampires.” 

“Shall we continue to try and get in?” Johnny asks Jaehyun. 

“Commence plan.” Jaehyun replies robotically.

Johnny starts playing Cherry Bomb and creates explosives which he places on the blast proof walls. Jaehyun takes a step back and starts looking where the driveway is. 

“Camera.” Jaehyun says. “Disconnected.”

Kun scrambles to turn off the camera once he noticed Jaehyun look at it. “He’s found us.” 

“How do we get out now?” Lucas asks eyes darting to the other cameras facing the entrance where Johnny is detonating the explosives. The building shakes on the impact. 

“Hendery, do you have all the dogs with you?” Kun asks calmly. 

Hendery running back in with five dogs trailing behind him yells. “Yep!” 

“Great. The rest of you. You have all your stuff you need?” Kun asks the rest of WAYV. They nod in affirmation. 

“Listen to Winwin from now on for I will be pretty incapacitated after this.” Kun says as he raises his hands. Windows become uncovered and the building starts rising. 

Chenle runs to one of the windows and sees Jaehyun and Johnny on the ground slowly shrinking. “Woah! What’s happening?!” 

“Kun basically made a transformer.” Ten answers.

“Not really, this is like an airplane that transforms into a house.” Winwin corrects. 

“I can't tell what this is!” Jaehyun’s voice rings through the room. 

“Huh. It seems we’ve left the microphone on.” Winwin says monitoring the feed.

“JOHND! What are we even supposed to do here?” Jaehyun yells. 

“I’m not sure but this is really cool!” Johnny replies. 

“It still says Mark is here though!” 

“Oh well. He’s still young, maybe he met some crazy inventors that wanted to take him on a ride?”

“That could be it. Anyways, we should head back.” 

The two start walking back to 127 while Kun flies his machine towards the movie theatre. “This will be the rendezvous point if anyone gets stuck or lost.” Winwin says as he gets different drones set up. “The plan is to get in the normal visitor way and if not we use Haechan’s teleportation to take us to Taeyong’s room. We get Taeyong out, then split up and find the others.” 

Kun lands the ship behind the theatre and once he lets go of the controls he passes out. Hendery drags him to an air mattress and places a blanket on him. 

“If you find that you need help, don't hesitate to break anything you see. It will alert the security system and all the guards will head over. So we’ll just follow the guards, hopefully faster then they can reach you.” Winwin says exiting the aircraft. 

“Oh yeah! Mark we watched Detective Pikachu without you.” Donghyuck smirks as Mark goes on a rant on being left behind.

They reach the entrance of 127, and find the outcome similar to when they were looking for Mark. 

“Okay guys.” Donghyuck reaches to hold hands with Mark and Winwin, holding onto the vampires in his jacket, Lucas, Xiao Jun, and four werewolves connected by the others’ hands and imagines the door marked ‘Lee’. The nine boys teleport in front of the door, leaving an unconscious Donghyuck on the floor. 

“I’ll carry him.” Jeno picks him up from the floor.

Mark walks up to the door and knocks five times. The door opens quickly with a glittering Taeyong running out and hugging Mark. “They told us you died.” 

“Died?” Mark questions. 

“Said it was from freak accident, you overexerted yourself.” Taeyong hugs Mark harder afraid of him going anywhere. 

“Hey Taeyong remember me?” Winwin comes up from behind Mark into Taeyong’s view. 

“Winwin?” Taeyong lets go of Mark and goes over to the younger. “How long has it been? What are you doing here now?” 

“It's been too long. But I managed to get out and meet some people. They can help you and the others get out.” Winwin motions for Taeyong’s arm. The older complies and gives his arm to Winwin. He pinches right under the bone that sticks out on his wrist and a small chip can be felt. “Taeyong, this might hurt a bit.” Winwin motions for Hendery to scrape out the chip, and then he wraps Taeyong’s arm up.

“So what did you do?” Taeyong asks as he picks up the microchip and observes it. 

“Took out the key to the mind control. And the locator because if we’re taking you away we need to stay sneaky.” Winwin replies and tosses the chip into the dark room behind Taeyong. They close the door and make a quick plan to get the six more superhumans. 

A bat flies out from under Donghyuck’s jacket and transforms into Jaemin. “Is it safe for us not to be accidentally frozen by his powers yet?” 

“It should be okay, as he doesn’t have solar powers.” Mark says calling out the three other vampires. 

“Just to be safe, I’ll take Taeyong and no vampires.” Winwin says. “He and I will look for Yuta. Chenle, Lucas, Jeno, and Haechan head to the top floor for Jungwoo. Ten, Yangyang and Jaemin will go upstairs one floor to Doyoung. Hendery and Jisung will go around the corner for Taeil, and finally Renjun, Mark, and Xiao Jun will go downstairs to get Johnny. As we know, these people might not be in control of their actions so be careful.”

“What about Jaehyun?” Taeyong asks. 

“He’s the hardest one to get past. If he's being mind controlled someone will use his analyzing to their advantage. We’ll go to him last for the whole force against him.” Winwin says confidently.

They all split up and go their separate ways.

Taeil who was the closest to Taeyong’s room seemed the easiest to get free but were Hendery and Jisung very wrong. 

Taeil seemed to have made a barrier around himself in his room while screaming about something. Jisung tried to tap on the barrier but was bounced back. 

“It's not going to work, whatever Winwin has planned. Taeil is stuck in his cage until he decides to come out, or whenever they’re done whatever they're doing to him.” A voice comes from behind the two werewolves. 

Hendery turns around and pins the man to the ground. “Okay okay! I yield! There's no point in harming me anyways, I’m just a clone.” The man says.

“You must be Doyoung!” Hendery says and gets off the clone. 

“Yep. I bet Winwin told you about me, anyway, how are you going to get him out now?” Doyoung points to Taeil. 

“We don't know.” Jisung says.   
  


A floor above them Ten, Jaemin, and Yangyang look for the source of the clones. 

“Bunny. This guy better live up to his name then.” Ten opens the door and is met with hundreds of pairs of eyes. “How about no.” He closes the door again. 

“Oh come on we have to get in, how about just turning off the lights?” Jaemin says as he finds a light switch. He flicks it and the whole room is basked in a fluorescent light. Hundreds of heads turn towards the supernaturals. “That… Didn’t exactly work.”

The clones laugh in sync which is really loud. “If you’re looking for someone, they’re probably not here as we are the only ones here.” 

“You’re Doyoung right? Well I’m Ten and your pretty cute.” Ten smiles in front of one of the clones, which cringe and dissolve. “That one was a clone!” 

“Clearly.” Yangyang says. “Time to make a fool out of myself.” 

The three supernaturals start doing cringey things to get a reaction out of the clones, but the clones seem to learn because after Ten makes some advances toward the clones, they make a disgusted face and dissolve away. 

“This is going to take too long!” Jaemin complains. 

“What else do you think we can do then? Winwin wasn’t exactly very specific to how and find the source of all the clones.” Ten says. 

“Wait a second, guys I smell something.” Yangyang says. “There's a smell of something when these things dissolve and I think I’ve found the source.” 

They walk past more clones which don't even give them a glance, seemingly learnt that they could destroy them. 

They find a man with his arms elbow deep in barrels of bubbles. His eyes are covered by a blindfold and he’s mumbling something. Another clone appears from the overflowing bubbles. “Kim Doyoung 352.” He says and walks over to the other clones. 

Ten, Jaemin and Yangyang look at each other hoping for some telepathic explanation but they don’t get one.   
  


At the top floor of 127, Lucas, Jeno, Chenle, and an awake Donghyuck find themselves in the corner of a room littered with glass shards. There's a man in the middle of it seemingly floating. 

“I’ll just zoom through and carry him then we can meet up with Winwin!” Lucas says but before he takes a step Chenle is in front of him being very fascinated with a little bit of air.

“Jeno, look at this!” He says to the werewolf. The werewolf comes up to where Chenle is pointing and places his hand there. He takes his hand back and a line of blood is healing itself. 

“Lucas, there is no way your getting Jungwoo without decapitating yourself in the process. There are very thin strings lined with glass holding him up.” Chenle says. “I think I can break the strings with my shriek, and if not, I’ll still be able to locate the strings.” 

“Cover your ears.” Jeno warns before Chenle opens his mouth. The vampire shrieks and makes billions of shattered pieces of glass fall to the floor. Jungwoo who was kept afloat falls to the floor, his arms and legs shattering in the process. 

“Huh? What?” Jungwoo seems awake and confused. 

“Are you Jungwoo?” Haechan walks slowly through the glass. 

“Jungwoo… Why yes I am.” Jungwoo says from the floor. “How long have I been asleep?” 

“I’m not sure, because I don't work here. We want to help you get out of this place.” Haechan replies. 

“And how do I know your not a fraud, just trying to use me as an experiment?” Jungwoo raises a sheet of glass where his arms were and pointed it at Haechan. 

“Well with me I have a werewolf, vampire and a speedster with me so I’m pretty sure I’m not on some crazy speciest scientist’s power analyzer list. And I can teleport so like that's fun.” Haechan backs always slightly. 

“Well you know my name, what's yours?” Jungwoo changes the sheet of glass to a hand and points and Haechan and the others.

“He’s Haechan, the werewolf is Jeno, super speed user Lucas, and I’m Chenle the vampire who woke you up.” Chenle says walking over to the glass man. “Winwin said you would have a microchip stuck in you. Where is it?” 

“They don't put microchips in me. Whenever I wake up and fall, they shatter along with my body.” Jungwoo says as glass starts gathering around his broken limbs. “But they’ve figured out a way to monitor me by having the chips in large pieces of glass that are forced on me, they still shatter though.” 

“Can you get up and out then?” Jeno asks walking up to the crystal man.

“No. This glass here is basically plastic. Werewolf, you pick it up.” Jungwoo says. 

Jeno picks up a shard of glass and finds it doesn't pierce skin. “What do you need to get up then?” 

“Sand. From a beach, from a cat’s litter box. If you know where they have special sand for glass, that'd be great.” Jungwoo says as the glass slowly attaches itself to his body. 

“Why is the glass going to you then?” Lucas asks. 

“As I said before, the glass is fused with microchips. They control them to come to me.” Jungwoo says. “If your a speedster like you say, could you get me some sand? Run to a beach maybe? Or a pet store and take some sand from a chinchilla?” 

“A chinchilla?” Lucas questions. 

“Yeah. Anyways I can let you out if you know how to run up and down a very tall building.” Jungwoo says lifting himself up to sit. 

“I haven't done it in a while so I'm kind of rusty, but I can get you your sand in ten minutes.” Lucas says confidently. 

“Please don’t hurt yourself!” Chenle says. 

Lucas smiles. “Don't worry, I’ve got this.” 

Jungwoo takes some shards and mixes then together into a giant fist and slams it into a wall. The wall breaks and uncovers the afternoon sun shining. 

“Ack! You could have warned me about the sun!” Chenle yells as he hides behind Jeno in a dark corner of the room. 

“Run Lucas. I believe in you.” Jungwoo sends Lucas off as he jumps out.   
  


“Renjun! Xiao Jun!” Mark yells over the music. 

The three boys are a few floors below Taeyong’s room in a high ceilinged room and are stuck hiding because Johnny seems to be creating a playground. 

“What is it?” Renjun yells back. 

“He's playing Welcome to my Playground. It makes a maze that he can change, as if it was his playing field.” Mark says. 

“Lovely. A play on words.” Xiao Jun rolls his eyes. “How exactly are we supposed to get him now?” 

“Because he’s been playing this song for a really long time, it seems like security has found us. We need to turn off the cameras.” Mark says taking something out of his pocket and fiddling with it. 

“You had a robot inside your pocket this whole time! This is probably why they found us!” Xiao Jun says accusingly. 

“Well, if I didn't have this, I wouldn't be able to do this.” Mark throws up the little robot which then zooms across the room smashing into the cameras. The robot comes back to Mark’s hand which lets the Chinese boys look at the humanoid figure. 

“M-Mark?” Johnny stops the music. “Was that your robot?” 

Mark gets up from his hiding spot and walks towards the slowly shrinking playscape. “Yo!” He smiles. 

“They told me you were dead. There wasn’t even a trace of the body left…” Johnny slowly starts the music up again. 

“What? Johnny what are you doing? You and Jaehyun were trying to find me!” Mark yells as the structure engulfs him.

“I’m keeping you safe. I haven't seen PEACH for months.” Johnny says robotically.

“Guys! He’s still under control! You need to stop the music!” Mark says from atop an almost ceiling height tower like Rapunzel. 

“There are others here…” The maze of metal starts to engulf the place where Xiao Jun and Renjun were hiding. Then all of a sudden something similar to an angel appeared out of the metal carrying a body. 

“Renjun I need you to turn now!” Xiao Jun says as his robotic looking wings start to flap. Renjun changes into a bat and flies towards Mark. Before he can land, he’s swatted by a bar and is forced back into his human form and crashed into a platform.

“This looks harder than we thought.” Xiao Jun says surveying the surroundings from above. 

“Thinking about it now, I’ve never been in Yuta’s room.” Taeyong says as he and Winwin dart through hallways towards the middle of the building. 

“Technically, Yuta doesn't have an official room.” Winwin says as he walks down the hall to his own previous room. “Heh. It's still here.” 

“How can he not have a room-” Taeyong starts but stops when Winwin opens the door and beside the drone parts and controllers there's a giant cave like opening. “I’ve been in your room before! How come there want this giant hole?” 

“It seems they’ve added to his room. The cave opening wasn’t like this before.” Winwin says casually as he picks up a couple of drones. 

“Wait your saying Yuta lives in a cave?” Taeyong says looking confused. 

“No. The cave is one of the many entrances to get to his room, because it's always shifting.” Winwin explains. 

“How?!” Taeyong stands beside the entrance still super confused. 

“I don't know, why have you never searched around your room to find some weird void opening?” Winwin says as he picks up a controller and starts flying a bright orange drone into the opening. 

“Hmmm… What are you doing now?” Taeyong asks the younger as he glides the drone lower and lower. 

“Finding Yuta.” Winwin responds. He drops the controller and opts for his own powers as he gets a view of what the drone sees. He finds a giant rock hurling itself towards the drone and he carefully maneuvers it around. 

“Sicheng? Is that you?” Yuta yells upwards towards the drone. The drone moves swiftly past the jutting out rocks and lands on top of Yuta’s head. “Hey Yuta.” Winwin’s voice says from the drone. “Can me and Taeyong come down?” 

Winwin sees Yuta hesitate. “Why is Taeyong here?” 

“I’m trying to get you all out of here so we can be free of this work.” Winwin’s voice says from the drone again.

“I have a couple more questions, but you two can come down.” Yuta says as he touches the drone and sends it flying. Winwin lets it crash into the ceiling of the cave and waits for something. 

“How do we get down?” Taeyong asks the younger. 

“Just wait.” A flat rock comes floating up and Winwin jumps onto it. “Come on Taeyong.” 

The older follows and the rock slowly decreases in altitude. 

“Sicheng!!” Yuta yells as he jumps and hugs the younger. “It's been so long.” 

“Hey, how's it going?” Sicheng motions for Taeyong to get off the rock and then it slides itself back into the wall. 

“It's been lonely. They added more stuff to their collection on me.” Yuta mumbles into Sicheng’s neck. “Can you take it out?” 

“Sure. How many are there?” Sicheng holds Yutas wrist. 

“One hundred.” 

Taeyong looks at Sicheng in shock. 

“Excuse me for asking this, but why would they put one hundred microchips in you?” Taeyong slowly asks. 

“They say they need to micromanage my power because their scared of it.” Yuta says. “As you know I can change the effect of gravity on objects, and then control them. They put me in this room and gave me all these computer chips so then I wouldn't accidentally lift up the building while I was sleeping or something.” 

“Well let's start with taking the chip in your wrist out.” Winwin says doing the same thing he did to Taeyong and scraping it out. They scrape out the one hundred microchips leaving a mess of blood on the floor.

Once they finish bandaging Yuta up and clean the floor a bit Yuta falls to the floor. Taeyong and Winwin think nothing of it and think of it as exhaustion. 

“W-who are you?” A shaky voice says from the floor. The two men turn around and see a glassy eyed Yuta shaking on the floor. “Wait why am I floating? Make it stop!” Yuta starts flailing around while floating to the ceiling. 

“Taeyong stay here!” Winwin says as he runs for Yuta. He grabs him around the waist but also starts to float. “Yuta! Do you know where you are?”

“Who are you? Get off me!” Yuta screams. He manages to get one of Winwin’s hands off of him and Winwin starts to fall. 

He gets a better grip on Yuta and rights himself in the air. “Yuta! If I let go now, I’ll fall!” 

“Why are you trying not to fall anyway? This world is so corrupt and unjust that there's no point in living so why not just die?” Yuta says solemnly. 

“Winwin get me up there now!” Taeyong yells from the now very far floor. 

“How far can you jump?” Winwin says as he slowly lets go of Yuta lowering himself to the ground a little. 

“I think I can do that.” Taeyong says as he takes a running start and becomes a literal beam of light and bends the light to sit on Yuta’s stomach. “Nakomoto Yuta, do you know who I am?”

“L-Lee Taeyong, my best friend.” Yuta says angrily. “Left me when I started making things float.”

“It's not like that!” Taeyong tried. “You asked for help, so I went to get some.”

“And you!” Yuta tries shaking off Winwin. “Who even are you?” 

“Dong Sicheng, master of drones. Does that ring a bell?” Winwin glares. 

“S-Sicheng?” Yuta stutters. “You’re the brat that left me for freedom!” Yuta tries to shake them off of him as he hovers above the ground. 

Winwin reaches for Yuta’s arm and finds there's still something under his other wrist. He slowly takes it out and finds that Yuta becomes quiet. 

“Sicheng? Taeyong? I'm scared.” Yuta says as he slowly lowers them down to the ground. “This power, it’s so much for me to control. And I’m scared.” He gets comforted in Sicheng and Taeyong’s arms as they slowly hover up to the entrance of the cave.

They're greeted by Winwin’s whole room filled with security guards wearing sunglasses. “Quick! Shoot them down!” One of the guards yells. “And turn the bluetooth off too!”

“Winwin, does your power work only with bluetooth or something?” Taeyong panics as he realizes the guards are guarded from his power. 

“I don't want to go down there again!” Yuta yells as he sets foot on the ledge to the drop of the room. 

“Taeyong, can you turn off the lights?” Winwin asks as he grabs Taeyong and Yuta’s hands. 

Taeyong complies by taking out all the light in the room. He hears the guards panicking because they weren’t prepared for pitch blackness to surround them. 

“Sicheng, where are we going?” Yuta whispers into the younger’s ear. 

“Don't worry the drone will take us out.” He replies as he starts up a strong drone to pick them up. “Guys reach up until you feel a handle and don't let go.” 

Yuta and Taeyong reach up to feel the edge of the drone and grab on. Winwin controls it to lift up the three men and take them outside the full room. 

They succeed and let their eyes readjust. “Are you okay now Yuta?” Taeyong asks the younger. 

“Feeling great! And I know who I and everyone else is. I am now conscious of my entire being.” Yuta smiles and hugs them both. “Thank you!” 

“Where should we go next?” Taeyong asks the youngest. 

“Hmmm… We’ll play it by ear while we walk downstairs to Jaehyun.” Winwin decides. 

“We have to be more careful now because we now have two escaped superhumans.” Taeyong reminds. 

“Yes mom.” Sicheng and Yuta laugh. 

Outside the building, Lucas is free falling to his death from the fortieth floor trying to remember how to run down a building. 

“I guess I could ask Kun for help…” Lucas thinks but then remembers the elder was still probably knocked out from flying his machine to the theatre. 

“Okay Xuxi! You got this, just straighten your back and stick your butt out and you can do this!” He says to himself and there he is, running down the building like a maniac to a pet store, hoping there's kitty litter or a chinchilla.

He runs to the nearest pet store named Every and All Animals and walks in wooing the cashier with his very windswept hair. “Welcome to Every and All Animals.” The cashier smiles. 

Xuxi walks up to the counter and asks. “Do you have any sand?” 

“Sand?” The cashier asks. 

“Yes sand. Preferably without any computer chips or plastic.” Xuxi replies. 

“Well I did go to the beach recently, and there might be some sand in the shells I collected.” The cashier says holding out a bucket full of mostly sand. 

“Can I take this?” Xuxi asks pretty confused at the coincidence.

“Sure! And you can keep it for any other beach adventures! Who knows maybe you’ll find some crabs!” The cashier smiles. 

“Thanks… Namjoon?” Xuxi smiles. 

“You’re welcome! Come back soon!” Namjoon smiles and waves Xuxi goodbye. 

Xuxi covers the bucket with a bag and takes a running start to the top of the 127 building. 

“I’m back!” Xuxi yells. He finds the room slowly filling up with masked security guards, one holding Haechan and a wolf form Jeno. The guards look at him and aim their guns at him. “Jungwoo!” Xuxi throws the bucket at the immobilized glass man. 

The bucket falls on Jungwoo who’s body starts sucking up the sand and pushes out the plastic and computer pieces. Jungwoo with the new additions to his body looks healthier and happy. He points a finger at the guards slowly streaming in. “Begone!” The excess sand turns into thin glass knives that poke through the guards leaving a bloody mess in its wake. 

“That was so cool!” Haechan says as he walks around the bloody mess. 

“More like disgusting, I feel like I’m going to puke.” Jungwoo says. “Kids these days, so numb to reality. There are literal bodies here Haechan!” 

“Honestly, this doesn't really look very sanitary.” Chenle says transformed from his bat form. “I mean, like look at all this blood, I should feel like there's a feast in front of me. But this is just, pretty disgusting.” 

Five people move out of the glass superhuman’s room in search for others.    
  


In Taeil’s room Jisung was trying to convince the Doyoung clone that if it could clone itself inside Taeil’s shield it could get him out. Taeil stopped screaming by now and was knocked out but still had the shield around him. 

“I’m telling you! If you just clone yourself inside the shield you could wake up Taeil and dispel the shield!” Jisung insists. 

“And I’m telling you it’s not that easy! The way my cloning works is to take water, make bubbles, then form it into a human.” Clone Doyoung explains. 

“So you’re like soap?” Hendery asks poking at the pretty solid Doyoung. 

“I’m a special clone, made of spit.” Doyoung says. 

“Ew.” Hendery says slightly disgusted. “I’m talking to spit.” 

“What if I gave you this bubble gum could you blow bubbles and make yourself a clone?” Jisung says giving Doyoung a pack of gum. 

“I’m not sure. But it's worth a try.” Doyoung says putting the gum in his mouth. 

He blows bubbles and sets them down on the wrapper in the shape of a little man. He slides it against the wall which lets the gum in. “Ok then.” Doyoung snaps his fingers and the gum turns into a Doyoung clone.

“So like I’m supposed to wake up Taeil right?” Gum Doyoung says as he walks to the unconscious man and wakes him up. 

“Doyoung?” The shield starts to weaken as the man becomes more aware. 

“Hey Taeil, these kids are here to help you and I get out. I’ll help you stand if you could take down the shield?” Doyoung picks up the older and he places Taeil's hand on the wall. It disappears and they walk to Jisung and Hendery. 

While Hendery takes out the microchip in Taeil’s arm, Jisung decides to get to know Taeil. “So I’m sorry in advance, but what were you screaming about earlier? If it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to talk about it.” 

“Well Jisung, you sure are polite. They sort of hypnotize you into thinking your in your worst nightmare, sort of like experiencing your worst fear.” Taeil explains. “Thanks.” Hendery nods and fixes the bandage around Taeil’s arm. 

“Hey Doyoung? How's your actual body doing?” Taeil asks both the clones. They both drop into a bunch of bubbles at the three males’ feet. “Something is wrong with Doyoung.” Taeil says. “Come on we need to head over there now.” 

They run upstairs to Doyoung’s room which is filled with a bunch of his clones. And in the middle of the room there were two bats flying and squeaking to the werewolf on the ground. 

“That's Yangyang!” Hendery points to the wolf. The clones turn towards the three newcomers and start advancing towards them. “What the heck? Taeil what's happening?”

“Just a second!” Taeil says and a shield divides them from the clones. The clones bounce against the shield and ignore the bats and wolf behind them. “It seems to be that the clones have been activated to the protocol, ‘see anybody kill them.’” 

“That doesn't sound so good!” Hendery adds. 

“Taeil can you get us to where the others are?” Jisung asks. Taeil nods and concentrates the shield into a path between the clones forcing them out of the way. “Jaemin get the others over here!” 

Jaemin leads Ten and Yangyang to the shielded space and they turn back. “What was that?!” Jaemin points at the clones bouncing off the shield. 

“The clones seem to be controlled by the microchip in Doyoung.” Taeil explains. “They’re programmed to locate and destroy humans.” 

“That sounds very robotic.” Ten says eyeing the man in the middle surrounded by bubbles. 

“Why didn't you get close to him?” Jisung asks the other three. “Was there some barrier or something?” 

“More like the soap was scorching hot, it sounded like Doyoung was summoning some sort of demon, and we were scared we might have accidentally hurt him if we took off the blindfold.” Yangyang lists off. 

“Wise choice.” Taeil says as he moves the shield closer to Doyoung. “I’m going to take down this shield now, but you will be pretty invulnerable. I’m going to get Doyoung out of whatever thing he’s in.” 

The supernaturals nod and Taeil takes the shield down. Suddenly all the clones start making their way towards them. 

Yangyang and the vampires quickly transform leaving Hendery and Jisung to lead the clones elsewhere. “Hey! Maybe they’ll burn in the suds?” Hendery yells to the others as he runs towards the bubbles. Jisung follows with his own heard of clones as they run behind Doyoung successfully burning the clones in the bubbles. 

“Hey Doyoung?” Taeil asks the man after the last of the clones disappeared. The man in question rips his hands out of the scalding water and pulls the blindfold off. “Finally!” 

“Is he okay?” Jisung pipes up. “Can we do the thing now?”

“I am not making any more clones! Never again!” Doyoung screams and pushes Taeil in front of him. 

“Wait! That's not what we mean!” Hendery pipes up, sticking his wolf ears above his head. “We want to help you guys get out! But to do that we need to take the microchip out arm.” 

Doyoung nods in understanding. “Could you also do something about the skin on my arms? The skin is like about to peel off.” Hendery gets to work extracting the microchip and bandaging Doyoung’s arms. 

Ten comes out from his hiding spot followed by Yangyang and Jaemin. “Hey gorgeous, you feeling any better?” Doyoung’s smile turns into an uncomfortable one, but he doesn't dissolve like his clones. “Well, it's the real one alright.” 

“How do you even know my weakness?” Doyoung asks the vampire. 

“Ever heard of one Dong Sicheng?” Ten replies. 

“That makes sense.” Doyoung replies getting up. 

“Where should we go next Ten?” Yangyang asks the vampire.

Before he can answer a speeding man passes the entrance to the room. The man runs back and yells behind him. “They're in here!” He runs back and picks up Haechan and Jungwoo with a trailing Jeno and Chenle behind him. 

“Lucas you’re too fast!!” Chenle complains plopping on the floor. “Oh hi Ten.” 

“Jungwoo! I haven't seen you in forever!” Taeil and Doyoung say together. 

“Hey guys!” Jungwoo runs to the older two and hugs them. “It's been so long!” 

After the greeting, they finally decide to head downstairs towards Johnny’s room. They meet Yuta, Winwin, and Taeyong there and find that there's a giant maze of metal inside of the room. Renjun appears before them explaining that Johnny captured Mark and has him stuck in a tower and they can get him out.

“I love playgrounds! I’ll go and get Mark!” Jisung says and barrels in, if Renjun had not grabbed him by the shirt. 

“Jisung wait. This isn’t your usual playground. It's ever changing and if something changes in the music something is wrong. I want you to remember that before you go.” Renjun says then pushes Jisung in. “We’ll send someone in after you!” 

“Chenle and I will go.” Jungwoo says. “If I get shattered I can quickly put myself together and Chenle can use his echolocation if we need it.” 

“What happens if he shatters our eardrums?” Ten complains. 

“Well you can heal. So let’s leave it at that. Come on let's go and find Johnny.” Renjun says as he transforms into a bat and flies away. 

“I’m going to go get Mark too.” Haechan says and goes in the direction of the tower. 

Jaemin, Jeno, Yangyang, and Hendery climb towards the top of the playground to find Johnny in the middle of it surrounded by music equipment. Doyoung, Taeyong, Lucas, and Taeil try and get past the monkey bar section of the playground leading to Johnny. Yuta, Ten, and Winwin go through a mess of bridges and swings. 

Jisung climbs up slides, across zip lines, and up poles to finally reach the foot of the tower Mark was stuck in. The lights flicker above him where Xiao Jun was flapping his wings to stay afloat while the metal was attempting to grab him. 

“Xiao Jun, how do you think I could get up there?” Jisung yells at the flying man. 

“Use the bars behind you maybe? Also watch out for moving bars!” Xiao Jun says as he dodges a flying wheel. “Where is Renjun?” 

“Don't worry Xiao Jun, I’m over here!” Renjun waves from his spot beside Jaemin. “We’re trying to estimate the pain of falling from this height.” 

Xiao Jun being pretty done with the whole situation decides to spot for Jisung in case something pops out and annihilates him. Turns out right as he gets to the top, almost level with the opening of the tower, a flying pole hits him in the head and it knocks him off the building. 

“Jisung!!” Chenle’s screech can be heard from the bottom of the tower. Everyone looks over to the fallen werewolf. “Get up!! Please don’t be dead!” 

Jungwoo catches up to the vampire and werewolf and tries to find his pulse. “Chenle…” 

“You can't be dead stupid werewolf!” Chenle slaps Jisung’s face lightly. “Wake up already! Your super healing is supposed to kick in!” 

“Not if you keep slapping me.” Jisung grumbles. “And I got so close too!” 

“You’re not dead!!” Chenle squeaks happily. 

“Ok this time, we’ll both climb up and get Mark.” Jisung says. 

But as they start climbing a body comes hurling out of nowhere through the opening of the window. 

“Hyuck?!” Mark yells in awe. “How’d you get here?” 

“Teleported.” Donghyuck mumbles. “I must have misjudged how big this tower was, because I usually just jump and I can land in the spot I want, but as you saw, I flew through the door.” 

“Oh come on Hyuck! I could have not fallen if you just told me you’d do that!” Jisung yells from below. 

“Well you tried climbing, and I tried teleporting!” Donghyuck yells. “We’re coming down now!” 

“Wait are you sure, Hyuck-” Mark is interrupted by him and Donghyuck landing next to Jungwoo, Chenle, and Jisung. 

Suddenly, the metal surrounding those five starts to increase and tighten. “Is Johnny trying to kill us?” Jungwoo asks slowly cracking from the pressure. 

Xiao Jun notices this and starts flying towards them. His wings start to change colour and reveal feathery white wings like an angel. He swoops in and gathers the five boys in his arms and flies out. 

His wing gets clipped in the process though, leaving a wonky flying Xiao Jun holding five people along with himself up. He manages to drop them where the supernaturals were bickering before losing his wings. 

“Woah! What did you do?” Jungwoo asks checking up on Xiao Jun’s back. 

“Angel form. It also really hurts when my wings get hurt.” Xiao Jun frowns as he lets out his robotic wings to check them. “I’ve got to get Kun to fix these up later.” 

“Who’s Kun?” Jungwoo asks but doesn't get an answer because Hendery falls down and lands beside Johnny who is too focused on the music to notice him. 

Yangyang, Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun join him all in their respective animal forms. Before they make any move they are surrounded by a force field created by Taeil who was standing on the other side of Johnny with Doyoung, Lucas, and Taeyong. He puts a finger to his lips silencing them before moving and putting a force field over Johnny. 

“Where’s Winwin?” Lucas whispers. The man in question swings out from behind Johnny landing in front of him followed by Ten and Yuta. 

“Supernaturals, I need you to press random buttons and hope that you mess up Johnny’s song and not create the apocalypse.” Winwin explains. “Xuxi and Taeil I need you to move Johnny out of the way of any musical instruments, and the rest of us will be backup for when we take out the microchip.” 

Hendery and Yangyang scramble towards the sound system and unplugs it. The vampires head over to the many beat pads and mess with them. 

“Who’s messing with the music?” Johnny stops his playing to look around him. He finds the vampires and gets ready to play the keyboard under his hands, but no sound comes out. He looks at the sound system to find it ruined and unplugged. “Where did you go?” The vampires escape back up to where Chenle and Jisung wait, while the werewolves hide behind the sound system. 

Lucas picks Johnny up in his confusion and drops him inside a new force field Taeil created. He quickly runs out as Taeyong walks in. “Hey man.” 

“What just happened Taeyong?” Johnny asks in surprise. 

“They took over your brain and you went all crazy when Mark came in.” Taeyong says. 

“Mark’s here? Where is he?” Johnny starts looking around for the younger. 

“He’s up there, we just need to get the microchip out of your arm and you can go see him.” Taeyong says pointing to Johnny’s wrist. 

“You can’t!” Johnny says hugging his arm. “It’s the only thing that helps me control it.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t your power just playing music and letting your imagination free?” Taeyong wonders. 

“Yes. The chip helps me control it by isolation parts of my brain or something...” Johnny explains. 

“Hey Yuta!” Taeyong yells and in comes the Japanese man. 

“Johnny, they’re using mind control in those microchips. They isolate parts of your brain so that they can have you perform tasks for them.” Yuta explains. “When Sicheng took out the microchips in me, I went a little crazy and scary but when I realized what had happened, I got better! Your imagination is beautiful, and so is your music. You should be proud of your work!” 

“Hashtag, inspirational quotes by Yuta.” Taeyong laughs. 

Johnny reluctantly gives his arms to Taeyong to extract the two microchips in them. Once done extracting, Johnny slightly malfunctions and yeehaw-s a couple of times. 

“Man, that was scary! I thought you turned into some sort of cowboy!” Mark laughs from above. Xiao Jun takes Jungwoo and Mark down to greet the newly freed Johnny.

A robot lands on Johnny’s shoulder and starts poking at it. “Hey! What are you doing? Mark stop your robot!” 

“It’s found something.” Mark says and lets the robot jab into Johnny's skin. The robot pulls out a third microchip.

“W-wait don't take that out…” Johnny stutters out. 

“Why not? Have you pledged your allegiance and your life to 127?” Winwin walks into the light. “You’d give up your freedom for a feeling of safety? You’d give up any and all choices for the sake of control?” 

Johnny steps back from the shorter man. “You wouldn't understand! Every time I want to play music something happens! You wouldn't understand the horror of doing something you love and it causes harm!” 

“Are you scared of it?” Yuta voice pipes up. “Even if you can't control it, wouldn't it be nice if you could try it for yourself and change?” 

“It doesn't work like that!” Johnny yells as gunshots fire above them. 

“Hyuck!” Mark yells to the younger above them. 

“Hendery better be ready for some extractions of bullets!” Donghyuck yells as he teleports Chenle, Renjun, Jaemin, and himself down in front of the werewolf with a really wounded Jisung. 

“What happened?!” Hendery exclaims as he quickly gets to work on extracting the bullets in Jisung’s body. 

“Security found us! Stupid Jisung thought that he could save us with his quicker healing rate but as you can see…” Chenle points to the barely breathing werewolf. 

“Taeil! Put some sort of shield over them!” Winwin shouts. “Johnny. We came to free you. We’re leaving, and getting Jaehyun. If you decide that control is better than freedom then stay.” 

“Where'd the gunshots come from?” Jeno asks watching the younger werewolf slowly heal his wounds. 

“They came from all around us in the walls!” Donghyuck points to the hidden doorways that were uncovered by guns sticking out of them. 

“Guys we have a problem…” Hendery warns. “This bullet is made of silver. Silver is lethal to werewolves…” 

Chenle gasps in shock. “Can he heal around it?! Is Jisung okay?” 

“The silver didn't hit near anything vital, but he should still get it checked by a proper werewolf healer.” Hendery replies. 

“Don't you see Johnny?” Mark points to Jisung. “They’ll do anything to harm anybody in their way. They were going to shoot the vampires, Jisung and Haechan. All defenceless. Your saying that your on the side that will kill any innocents?” 

“Mark, I-” Johnny starts but is cut off when a very familiar voice speaks. 

“The whole gang is back, huh.” Jaehyun says from the top of the tower that Mark was in. “Too bad that this will be the last time you stand together.” 

Jaehyun laughs as gunfire stars flying everywhere like rain. Taeil’s shields hold up pretty well but Johnny’s playground gets destroyed. 

“Johnny, please just do something to push Jaehyun back a bit while we get Jisung up.” Taeyong says watching the younger on top of the tower. 

“But what if I hurt one of you?” Johnny tries. 

“You won't. You know it in your heart that you will try and protect us. Now play some music as a distraction Johnny!” Yuta says and pushes Johnny towards a beat pad that wasn't wrecked. 

Johnny starts playing Chain and chains start wrapping around Jaehyun. 

“Johnny! I thought you knew where you stood.” Jaehyun yells angrily. 

“Jae, I can’t live like this. I’m leaving with them.” Johnny says as he leaves the room after the eighteen others exit. 

“Johnny!! You did it!!” Haechan jumps and hugs the older. After the cheering, Winwin speaks up.

“Kun called saying he was awake, so we’re going to regroup with him.” 

“But what about Jaehyun? You said you were going to save all of us, and that includes Jaehyun.” Taeyong asks. 

“Mark did a quick scan on Jaehyun with his robot and saw that his whole body was just electronics. The Jaehyun we saw, wasn’t being controlled he was a fake. And if they have fakes of Jaehyun they might have fakes of all of you. We need to regroup and think of a new plan to get Jaehyun back.” Winwin explains. “Haechan, do you think you could teleport us all back to the theatre?” 

“I’m not sure I can teleport nineteen people…” Haechan says quietly. “I’m pretty new to this whole teleporting thing.

“Sicheng, I understand that this is the safest way to get there but could you think of any other way we could get back?” Yuta tries to bargain with Sicheng. 

“No. This is the safest and most foolproof. If Xuxi were to carry some of us out while Haechan were to teleport the rest that's be risky because Xuxi would have to get around all this security.” Sicheng replies. 

They stand there contemplating their options when Jungwoo speaks up. “What if we just destroy the walls and escape?” 

“You can do that?” Sicheng asks. 

“Oh yeah! Jungwoo punched the wall open and I ran down the building!” Lucas explains. “I could probably carry the vampires in my jacket and carry two people. Then Haechan will only have to teleport eleven people and himself!” 

“Me and Sicheng will go with you!” Yuta exclaims pulling the younger over to Lucas. 

Jungwoo walks up to the window and places his hands on it. He harnesses the power to manipulate the glass and shatters it. The vampires tucked nicely in Lucas’ jacket and the two superhumans holding onto Lucas. “See ya!” He yells and disappears. 

“Hyuck, we need to go now. They're heading this way!” Jisung says holding onto the teleporter. 

Donghyuck visualizes the movie theatre and feels a pull towards it. He teleports the remaining eleven people to the movie theatre. “We got there? Okay good…” He passes out right after.

Taeil hauls Donghyuck over to Kun’s transformed house. Kun greets Yangyang and Xiao Jun first noting on Xiao Jun’s wings. He then carefully and quickly examines the members of 127 before letting them in. 

Taeyong immediately goes to Hendery and his dogs. “You’re so precious!” He is soon joined by Taeil and Johnny who start ogling at the dogs. 

Kun checks up Xiao Jun’s wings and lets him spread his wings out entirely. “You knocked something sideways in the wing. It’ll take me a little while to realign the gears so try not to use the angel form for a while.” 

“Jisung, are you sure you’re okay?” Jeno asks his fellow werewolf.

“I told you. My body is healing around the wound. I’ll go to the pack healer with you later to get it properly checked out!” Jisung replies. 

The rest of the dreamies are talking about letting Yangyang into their group chat, and Lucas is trying to hijack into it. “I'm the same age as Mark! Why can't I be in it?” 

“Because there is more important things to deal with at the moment Xuxi.” Winwin interrupts. “We need to find another way to infiltrate and extract Jaehyun out of 127.” 

They decide to not take the whole force of twenty people as that would be excessive and it might get them into a pinch way easier. Taeyong, Yuta, Winwin, Mark, and Donghyuck are chosen to go along with shields from Taeil and a backup clone from Doyoung. 

The five huddle and Donghyuck teleports then to Johnny’s room. They find the room blocked off and deserted. 

“So, which way is it to get to Jaehyun?” Donghyuck asks. 

“He was moved to the security room downstairs.” Taeyong answers leading them downstairs to the basement of the building. 

A door marked with the word SECURITY is what greets them. “Jaehyun is usually in this room analyzing the security feed.” Taeyong explains as he cautiously opens the door. 

He’s greeted by Jaehyun sitting and watching the videos of the infiltration and extraction of the rest of the 127 members while taking notes on anything sees. 

“Winwin still remembers the layout of this place. Taeyong can control more than what we have information about.” Jaehyun lists off. 

“Jaehyun?” Taeyong calls out quietly. 

Jaehyun looks up. “TY? No, Taeyong?” 

Taeyong pauses before answering. “Hi Jaehyun, yes it's me Taeyong.” 

“If I made you I should be able to control you still!” Mark’s voice yells from behind Taeyong with his hands in tight fists and his body rigid.

Jaehyun seizes up and starts to reach behind his head. His hands grasp something and pulls it then his body goes limp. 

“It worked!” Mark exclaims. “That Jaehyun was a robot. Making a robotic clone for him was a 127 order, and I just took out the power chip from his head.” 

“Well then where is Jaehyun?” Taeyong asks worried.

“Follow me.” Mark says as he walks deeper into the security room. He walks to the very end of the room then takes a sharp left into a wall. “Guys, come in here.” 

Taeyong walks in first to find that the wall was like a secret door into a room where a body was suspended in the air. The rest join in and stand in awe at the floating man. 

Taeyong takes a step forward but is stopped by Donghyuck grabbing his shirt. “Jungwoo was floating too. There might be some really tiny wires holding him up that can chop you in half.” 

“Or, he’s defying gravity and I made him float like that?” Yuta says reaching up to touch Jaehyun and let him down by putting earth's gravitational pull back on him. 

Jaehyun’s body falls quickly and Yuta attempts to catch him. His powers help lower Jaehyun down to the ground lightly. The five superhumans wall over to get a look at Jaehyun; he looks really pale and frail, along with a metal helmet with wires and lights connected to it. 

“I’ve seen this helmet before.” Winwin says inspecting the headwear. “They had some designs in one of those design rooms for a mind controlling helmet.” 

Before they take off the helmet a voice halts them. “Don’t take it off, it’ll kill him.” 

A cat comes out of the dark. “Hi Suga!” Mark walks up to the cat and starts petting it. 

“You know this talking cat?” Donghyuck asks looking at Mark like he's crazy. 

“Yeah! This is the cat that sometimes is around the building, I’m not sure why he talks but he does and his name is Suga.” Mark explains. “Why shouldn't we take the helmet off of Jaehyun?” 

“You have to disconnect it carefully or there's a chance that you can kill Jaehyun.” Suga explains. “I can go get the designs, but they are pretty dated so there might be some additions that are not there.” The cat walks back to where it came and comes back holding a bunch of papers rolled up in its mouth.

“Here are the only designs I could find. There should be some instruction notes in there as well.” Suga says as he drops the paper. He starts to walk away when Donghyuck yells, “Thank you Suga!” The cat disappears with the hope that Jaehyun survives. 

“Okay! How do we do this?” Winwin asks. 

“Read the instructions backwards I guess.” Mark says holding the instructions open to the last page. “Lastly, press the button at the top of the helmet to activate the machine.” Mark finds the button and presses it. The helmet buzzed then stops being all scary. “What did I do?”

“Well his pulse is still there pumping strong, so we did something right.” Taeyong says checking Jaehyun’s pulse. “What’s next?” 

“Plug in the pink wire, which is the activator to the mind control. BE CAREFUL this wire is very small and delicate, it is very easy to break.” Mark reads off. 

Sicheng goes up to the helmet and takes some tweezers and carefully unplugs the pink wire from the helmet, it seems the other end stuck out like an antenna. Sicheng plucks the wire out and places it on the floor. 

It goes on like that with few complications where the creators modified the helmet and they had to figure out which wires did what but they had Jaehyun’s pulse at a steady pace. 

When they finally get to the first step, which is place helmet on the person’s head, they carefully slip off the helmet. Jaehyun isn’t dead, but he didn’t wake up immediately after the helmet was removed. 

“We should make sure he’s not in a coma or something back with Kun.” Winwin says as he tries to shake Jaehyun. No response. 

Haechan is about to teleport them back when Winwin gets a call from Kun. 

“Hello?”

“Jisung and Chenle disappeared.” Surprisingly not Kun, but Lucas says quickly through the phone. “Yangyang thinks that they went to get the silver out of his body so Ten and Jeno went after them. But, according to the security feed, they literally just disappeared from where they we're sitting. So could you please hurry back?” 

Winwin relays the information and they hurriedly escape Jaehyun’s room and teleport back to where Kun had his house. Mark runs in asking Renjun to use his powers to locate him. 

“Why didn't I think of that?” Jaemin says looking up from his phone. “Or you could have just find my phone Jisung.” Jaemin shows Renjun where Jisung and Chenle were on the map. 

“It's the pack’s territory.” Renjun realizes. “Chenle shouldn't be allowed to get in, and that's the only possible reason he would get in is because he got him there.” 

“We should tell Ten and Jeno where they are so that they can find them.” Jaemin says as he calls up Jeno directing him towards the wolf pack. 

When Jeno is at werewolf pack’s territory he runs in with Ten at his heels toward the healer’s house. “Jisung Park!” He yells when he gets in. 

Jisung is asleep on a bed with Chenle sleeping on a chair beside him. 

“Please don't yell in here.” The healer named V says. “Chenle carried him all the way over here in less than a minute, and I extracted the bit of silver in Jisung. Let them rest, and you can tell me how Jisung got hurt.” 

Jeno and Ten tell V about Jisung’s act of heroism trying to defend Haechan and the vampires from the guns. 

“Jisung has a big heart.” V says after the story, “But if a werewolf gets even grazed by silver you must come back here for me to look at it!” V says angrily towards Jeno.  
  


“Jeno? Is that you?” Jisung tries to sit up but is pushed down by V.

“You need to rest a bit. You should also check on your vampire friend.” V says giving Jisung a glass of water and a granola bar. 

“Hey Jisung, you didn’t tell us where you were going, and we got worried.” Jeno says. “Ten came with me but he went back to tell the others you were fine.” 

Jisung lightly shakes Chenle lightly and he wakes up with a start. “Jisung are you okay?” 

“Yup, feeling good as new, what about you?” Jisung replies. 

“Jenooooooo can you carry me back my legs feel like bricks.” Chenle whines. 

The three head back to the others and find them gathered around a still unconscious Jaehyun. 

“When will he wake up?” Johnny asks. 

“I don’t know, the instructions said that if something is placed wrong it could kill the wearer of the helmet.” Mark says sadly. His robot comes out of his sleeve and starts poking at Jaehyun’s ear. 

“Kun! I think I found something.” Mark says moving Jaehyun’s ear to find a wire that lead to the middle of his head under his hair. The robot picks out the wire and breaks it. “I think that’s the last wire.” 

“Jaehyun?” Winwin asks.

“We need to get away.” Jaehyun mumbles eyes opening. “The wire is a tracker, we need to get out of here.” 

Kun makes his way towards the controls to find a place to travel too as everyone else greets Jaehyun. Xiao Jun, Yangyang, and Hendery go and find Hendery’s dogs before they have to depart again, and the dreamies fuss over Ten and Chenle making sure they don’t need any blood as they wouldn't need two blood crazed vampires in their hands. 

Kun opens up the security feed for anyone to look at while he prepares the building when Taeyong notices familiar black cars driving up to the building. “Guys they’re already here.” 

Everyone scrambles to the windows to find black clothed men running up to the building. 

“I can’t get us out fast enough!” Kun panics. 

“Kun! What if we combine our powers so that you can take control of your transformer and I can teleport it somewhere?” Haechan asks.

“First of all, it's not a transformer. Second of all, it's almost impossible to combine powers with someone you have no chemistry with!” Kun answers. 

“Can we try it anyway? It doesn’t hurt to try!” Haechan replies as he grabs Kun’s hand while the other goes on the control panel. 

Kun’s uses his powers to transform his creation as Haechan visualizes the one place he calls home, where he goes to when he feels insecure. His and Mark’s home. 

Before the security from 127 starts investigating the building it disappears from in front of them and reappears on top of Haechan and Mark’s apartment and merged in with it. 

“It still looks the same on the outside, but I merged the buildings together.” Kun says exhausted. 

“Woah! We did it!” Haechan yells then proceeds to fall over. Kun catches him in time and Yangyang and Hendery catch them both as they both pass out. 

Mark opens the door and finds himself in his house. He looks around and finds the only thing changed was a new door that connected to Kun’s thing. “It’s safe to come out guys. And we should probably get Kun and Donghyuck out so they can sleep properly.” 

Jisung and Chenle race each other to the couch with Renjun winning. “That’s not fair!” They both complain to the winner. 

“What do we do now?” Yuta asks Winwin. “127 will still try and pursue us or gather more superhumans to use as they like if we don't do something!” 

Before Winwin can answer Jaehyun speaks up. “I think we should tell people about it, the more people to know about it the more people will be less scared to speak up about it. Then we can take down 127 with the power of knowledge.” 

“Who would ever doubt that the analyzer would want to take down 127 with knowledge?” Johnny laughs. 

They decide to write to a news station about it and get their story published, taking down 127 in the process.    
  


The little apartment that belonged to two superhumans became a building that housed twenty-one people from supernatural to superhuman. 

The 127 members were finally free to do what they wished and mastered their powers freely. WAYV became a worldwide phenomenon and they got to travel the world doing what they loved, making music.    


All was fine until Jaehyun got a call from an unknown caller id. 

“ _ Jaehyun, it's me Jungkook. I don’t know if your awake yet, but there's a problem back here and I need your help trying to figure it out. V went missing and Suga too. Namjoon can’t seem to speak to the animals anymore, and there's so much going on. Please, if you wake up meet me at the usual place _ .” The line goes silent, but the person hasn’t hung up yet. “One last thing, they are always watching. I don't know how but there's something else going on besides 127, Jaehyun please hurry-” The line goes dead. 

There's more then one would think out there. 

_ To be continued _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! :) leave a comment and kudos maybe? 
> 
> also, i'm not really sure when that next part will be up so look forward when it does show up!


End file.
